Brain Switch
Plot The only thing worse than Red's brain in Red's body is Red's brain in Blue's body. Well, for Blue at least. When the pair accidentally swaps brains, shit gets crazy as they try to take over the other's life... poorly. Characters *Red (semi-antagonist) *Blue (semi-antagonist) *Pink *The Raccoon *Doctor *Job Interviewer *Prostitutes Transcript NOTE: "Red" means Blue's voice is talking in Red's body and "Blue" means Red's voice is talking in Blue's body. (On the street, Red and Blue, who is wearing a tie, meet up.) Red: Where you goin' all fancy-pantsed? Blue: (talking as if Red should emulate him) I have a job interview, so I can get money and pay bills, like a normal person... Red: I don't know what chur talkin' about, but I'm gonna go find a dragon. (Deep voice) Peace! (Two lightning bolts shock both of them and they fall down.) Red and Blue: (groan) I don't feel so good... (They sit up and look surprised. Red is horrified and Blue smiles.) What happened?! "Red": Oh, what?! Did we just switch?? "Blue": Oh, my God, my brain is in your head! (Laughs.) '' '"Red": (crying) Ohhhh, fuck... '''"Blue": (stands up) I'm gonna do so many weird things to your body! "Red": (gasps) Oh, my God, my interview! "Blue": (body undulating) I just pooped in yo pants. "Red": You can't fuck this up! "Blue": Don't worry, I'm Blue, it'll be fiiine. (Whistles and floats into the street. He then gets run over by a car.) "Red": Oh, God, my body! "Blue": I pooped again. (Time lapse. The interview has started. "Blue" and the employer sit, facing each other. The clock ticks.) Employer: So, what are your interpretations of the last quarter stock returns? (Closeup of Red's brain.) "Blue": (thinking, deep voice) Mmmm, thinking. Say something clever. We are undervaluing our fiscal stock remainders... Yeah, let's go for it, those are words. "Blue": Battle trash chedda wheels! (Closeup of Red's brain again.) "Blue": (thinking, deep voice) Ugh, terrible! I'm giving us amnesia! Who's giving who amnesia? Employer: Mmm, interesting, interesting, yeah. ...Are you retarded? (Time lapse. Both friends are back on the street.) "Blue": I, uh, didn't get the job. "Red": WHAAAT?! You asshole! I told you not to fuck this up! "Blue": The guy was a jerk, anyway. "Red": That's it! I'm gonna ruin your life... and your body! "Blue": (floats) Good! I'm gonna ruin yours! (Time lapse. "Bath Rhymes" plays as '"Blue" downs a bottle of vodka from the fridge and belches.)'' (Delicate music plays as '"Red" picks out a philosophy book at a library.)'' ('"Blue"' snorts cocaine-- er, sugar off of a stripper at a club.) ('"Red"' vacuums the apartment.) ('"Blue"' motorcycles off of a MURDER JUMP 5K ramp surrounded by fire and saws.) ('"Red" admires a rose and takes in the fragrance.)'' ''("Blue"' dances hard at a club, surrounded by women, while holding a liquor bottle and a stack of cash. He throws the stack behind him.) ('"Red''" sits on an examination table while the doctor reads his notes.)'' Doctor: (the music stops abruptly) You're dying. (Time lapse. '"Blue"' is on the phone. On the other end, Pink is in bed, reading Fang Angels. She picks up the phone.) Pink: Oh, hey, Blue. "Blue": Hey, you, boo-boo! Pink: (chuckles) Uhh, I was just about to go to bed and-- "Blue": That sounds very (Spanish) comfortable. You know what would be more (Spanish) comfortable? Pink: What? "Blue": Us, naked, next to a fire. (Pink perks up.) ♪Makin' looove!♪ Pink: (smiling seductively) Blue, I've never seen this side of you... "Blue": Baby, I wanna see ♪every side of you!♪ Pink: Why don't you come over here-- "Blue": I'm already on my way! You stay classy, San Diego. (Hangs up.) Pink: What? ("'Blue'" kicks off the door of the phone booth and runs out.) (On the street, "'Red'" walks, carrying a bag of health food.) "Red": I'm gonna put so many healthy things in that douchebag's body. ('"Blue" bumps into him, a lightning bolt strikes between them and they fall down. Blue groans and vomits.)'' '''Blue: Everything hurts! What did you do to my body? Why is there so much poop in my pants?! (Red sits up.) "Red": (''Raccoon)'' What-a the fuck-a just happened? (Elsewhere, Raccoon sits in a chair with the three prostitutes dancing in front of him.The "California Love" melody plays.) Prostitute: Whoo! So fluffy! "Raccoon": (Red) (dances in the chair) ♪I think I'm turnin' Japanese, I think I'm turnin' Japanese, I really think s--♪ -Episode ends- (After credits) "Raccoon": I can go all night, baby. I'm noctural. (Growls seductively.) Dick Figures Title Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating When Red (in Blue's body) is going into the street and gets hit by a car, and when "Red" and "Blue" go off to ruin each others lives and bodies, "Blue" floats away from "Red". Episode Ending The "I"'s in DICK FIGURES are replaced with brains getting electrified and changing color. The Last Line Being Cut Red (in Raccoon's body) was about to say "so", but it was cut off. Trivia *Many fans believed that Red can float because of his hat, but when he was in Blue's body, he didn't have his hat, yet he could still float, proving that the ability to float is not because of the hat. *The song "Bath Rhymes" is played during the montage. *The quote "You stay classy, San Diego" is from the film "Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy". *The quote "I think I'm turning Japanese" is a reference to the song "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors. *This marks the second episode that the franchise Fang Angels is shown, the first being Fang Angels, though it was shown as a movie, not a book. *This marks the second time that the quote "I can go all night, baby, I'm noctural. (Sexy growl)" was used, the first being Panda Hat. *This marks the second appearance of the three prostitutes, the first being Real Dudes Bros Night Man. *It is revealed that Fang Angels was a novel before a movie just like Twilight. *How did Pink know it was "Blue" calling if he was calling from a payphone? **Probably because the voice was just for us to think that they haven't switched brains yet. *When "Blue" is drinking vodka at the beginning of the montage, on the fridge is a magnet that looks a lot like Kitty Amazing. *This episode proves that Pink can get horny at times. *This was one of the episodes that was requested from the fans. The other was probably Zombies & Shotguns. *When "Blue" was in the interview, he was thinking of saying "We are undervaluing our fiscal stock remainders." ''but says ''"Battle trash chedda wheels!". This shows that Red was trying to help Blue apply for a job but panicked. *Ed & Zack revealed on the official Dick Figures Facebook page during "animation production" of the Dick Figures movie, that they were originally going pretend to do each others voices for Red & Blue, however, they found it to be quite disturbing, so they decided to switch voice recordings for both characters (Ed voices Red's brain in Blue's head, and Zack doing the voice of Blue's brain in Red's). Gallery Brain Switch 1.png Brain Switch 2.png Brain Switch 3.png Brain Switch 4.png Brain Switch 5.png Brain Switch 6.png Brain Switch 7.png Brain Switch 8.png Brain Switch 9.png Brain Switch 10.png Brain Switch 11.png Brain Switch 12.png Brain Switch 13.png Brain Switch 14.png Brain Switch 15.png Brain Switch 16.png Brain Switch 17.png Brain Switch 18.png Brain Switch 19.png Brain Switch 20.png Brain Switch 21.png Brain Switch 22.png Brain Switch 23.png Brain Switch 24.png Brain Switch 25.png Brain Switch 26.png Brain Switch 27.png Brain Switch 28.png Brain Switch 29.png Brain Switch 30.png Brain Switch 31.png Brain Switch 32.png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes